1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler device, and more particularly to a sprinkler device driving flow direction and position of water flowing therein so as to spray different water patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sprinkler device sprays the water inputted therein through water holes of a nozzle of the conventional sprinkler device due to water pressure. With specific structure and design of the water holes of the conventional sprinkler device, water is sprayed out through the water holes of the nozzle in a particular pattern to sprinkle a lawn and decorate with the water pattern formed by the conventional sprinkler device.
With reference to FIGS. 14 to 17, a conventional sprinkler device has a base 80 and a sprinkling assembly. The base 80 has a hollow chamber 801, a hole 802 and a water inlet 803. The hole 802 is formed through a top of the base 80 and communicates with the chamber 801. The water inlet 803 communicates with the chamber 801 for inputting water with a constant water pressure into the chamber 801. The sprinkler assembly has a shaft seat 81, a spin element 82, an outlet valve 83, a rotary seat 84 and a spray nozzle 85.
The shaft seat 81 has a bottom board, at least one water hole 811, a spindle 812 and a mount hole 813. In the present embodiment, the shaft seat 81 has four water slots 811. The four water slots 811 are formed through the shaft seat 81. A bevel wall inside each water slot 811 obliquely intersects with the bottom board so that water with the constant pressure obliquely passes through the water slot 811. The spindle 812 is centrally formed on the bottom board of the shaft seat 81. The mount hole 813 is non-circular and is formed in a top of the spindle 812. The spin element 82 has a shaft hole 821, multiple cutouts, multiple blades 822, two slots 823 and two balls 820. The shaft hole 821 is centrally formed through the spin element 82 and is mounted around the spindle 812. The cutouts are radially formed through the spin element 82 and around an outer wall of the shaft hole 821. The blades 822 are radially and separately formed on a bottom of the spin element 82 and respectively correspond to the water holes 811 of the shaft seat 81. The slots 823 are oppositely formed in a periphery of the spin element 82. The balls 820 are respectively received in the slots 823. The outlet valve 83 has a disk, multiple through holes 832, a shaft column 831 and a center bore 833. The through holes 832 are formed through the disk. The shaft column 831 has a non-circular section and is centrally formed on and downwardly protrudes from a bottom of the outlet valve 83 and corresponds to and is mounted in the mount hole 813 of the shaft seat 81 through the shaft hole 821 of the spin element 82 so that the spin element 82 is positioned on the top of the spin element 82 and is rotated along with the spin element 82. The center bore 833 is centrally formed through the disk and formed in the shaft column 831.
The rotary seat 84 has an annular wall and two protrusions 841. The two protrusions are formed on and protrude from an inside wall of the annular wall. The spray nozzle 85 has a top, a side periphery, a bottom, a block flange 850, multiple first spray holes 851, multiple second spray holes 852, two buckle tongues 853, multiple center water channels 854, multiple side water channels 855 and a shaft 856. The block flange 850 is annularly formed around the side periphery of the spray nozzle 85. The first spray holes 851 are formed through the top of the spray nozzle 85. The second spray holes 852 are formed through the side periphery of the spray nozzle 85. The buckle tongues 853 are oppositely formed on and protrude downwardly from an edge of the block flange 850 and respectively engage the buckles 842. The center water channels 854 are longitudinally formed through the bottom of the of the spray nozzle 85 and respectively communicate with the first spray holes 851. The side water channels 855 are formed through the side periphery of the spray nozzle 85 and respectively communicate with the second spray holes 852. The shaft 856 is mounted on and protrudes downwardly from the bottom of the spray nozzle 85, and is inserted in the center bore 833 of the outlet valve 83 so that the spray nozzle 85 is rotated with the rotary seat 84, the first and second spray holes 851, 852 communicate with the hole 802, the block flange 850 abuts against to block the hole 802, and an edge of the bottom board of the shaft seat 81 is integrated and fixed with an inner wall of the base 80. When the water with high pressure is entered the chamber 801 of the base 80, the water with high pressure flows through the water holes 811 and hits the blades 822 of the spin element 82 to drive the spin element 82 rapidly rotate. Due to a centrifugal force, the balls 820 are moving radially and outwardly to respectively abut against the protrusions 841 so that the rotary seat 84 is pushed to rotate and the spray nozzle 85 is synchronously rotated.
Alternatively, the water with high pressure passes through the spin element 82 and the through holes 832 of the outlet valve 83, selectively goes through the center water channels 854 or the side water channels 855 and are spayed out through the first spray holes 851 and the second spray holes 852. However, the water with high pressure is also filled in the chamber 801 above the shaft seat 81. The water pressure is directly applied to the rotary seat 84 and the spray nozzle 85. Subjected to the water pressure, the block flange 850 abuts against the base 80 and a friction between the block flange 850 and the base 80 results in an issue that the spray nozzle 85 is not rotated smoothly.